D'amour et de glace
by Futilement moi
Summary: OS - "Tu as explosé mes défenses. Et je n'ai plus pu vivre sans toi. Il a suffi d'un rien. Un regard, un sourire au détour d'un couloir, et le goût sucré de tes lèvres auxquelles je suis devenue accro."


_La fin était dans le commencement, et cependant on continue. _

Te souviens-tu de ce jour où tu m'as demandé ce que tu étais pour moi ? J'étais restée interdite, incapable de mettre en mots ce qui brûlait au fond de mon être. Je n'étais pas douée avec les mots, et je ne le suis pas plus aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas, moi, faire de jolis phrases, toucher les gens. Alors je m'étais tu.

Dehors la neige tombe doucement. Moment hors du temps, la trotteuse s'est arrêtée, en équilibre à midi moins deux minutes. Comme dans un film en noir et blanc dont on a coupé le son, je peux les voir courir, se rouler dans l'épais manteau blanc. Leurs cris de joie me paraissent des sourires muets. A travers la vitre, j'imagine le froid de cette étrange matière blanche qui me répugne. Le temps de fermer les yeux et de sentir encore ton souffle dans mon cou.

Le tic-tac me force à les rouvrir, et les cris de joie des gamins me ramènent à la réalité. Ils sont rouges de bonheur et de froid, et se roulent avec délectation dans la poudreuse glaciale. J'ai toujours détesté la neige. Autant que tu l'aimais.

Dis-moi, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Comme dans un rêve, la neige tombait sur Poudlard. Tu jouais comme un gamin dans le parc, et je me hâtais vers la Grande Salle. J'étais en colère, en colère contre cette neige qui s'insinuait sournoisement sous ma cape, aux creux de mon cou et trempait mes chaussures. En colère contre tous ces gens dont la blancheur du ciel faisait le bonheur. Je ne supportais pas ces adolescents niais, dont la candeur n'avait d'égale que l'immaculé du sol. Tu étais parmi eux. Tu riais, comme toujours. Et la boule de neige qui visait ton frère m'a atterri dans le dos. Je te soupçonne encore de l'avoir fait exprès.

Autour de nous, le silence s'est fait. On craignait mes colères. Tu es venu t'excuser, et tu as épousseté ma cape. La rage me brûlait le ventre ; je t'aurais tué si je n'avais pas eu si froid. Tu n'as pas fait attention à mes paroles venimeuses. Ni à mon regard – si craint pourtant. Le noir des mes yeux contre l'azur des tiens. J'étais mordante, et tu avais toujours ce sourire stupide collé sur ton visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Je t'ai donné une semaine pour te faire pardonner, ou tu le regretterais. Ton sourire m'a surprise, mais j'ai tourné les talons sans ajouter un mot, voilée dans mon orgueil de Vipère.

Les souvenirs refluent, remontent à la surface ; images indistinctes portées par les eaux de la mer du temps. Je mélange tout. Mais je n'oublie rien. Rien de toi, de nous, de ce que tu as fait de moi. Rien de cet _autrefois _qui me tord le ventre, me fout la gerbe et remplit mes yeux de larmes déjà sèches. Sèches, comme moi.

Tu n'as pas oublié, dis ? Cette comédie que tu m'as jouée pendant les dix jours qui ont suivi. Les fleurs, les chocolats, les bonbons, les petits mots glissés dans mes livres de cours. Tout ça faisait hautement jaser à la table des Verts & Argent, mais tu n'en avais cure. La polémique te faisait rire. Quand on s'appelle Fred Weasley, on se moque du qu'en dira-t-on. Au début, tes attentions m'exaspéraient. Tu me semblais puéril, gamin. Comment pensais-tu me séduire de la sorte ? Chacun de tes mots ne recevaient qu'un glacial mépris, et le rire des miens. Des insultes parfois. Mais tu n'en démordais pas, et tu m'intriguais.

Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre. Tu ne cherchais pas à me séduire, juste à me connaître. Pourquoi moi, je n'en avais aucune idée. A travers tes mots, tu as appris à me faire sourire, même au réveil d'une mauvaise nuit. Je me suis habituée à ces chocolats déposés à ma table, et tu as vite su lesquels étaient mes préférés. Pourtant, l'un en face de l'autre, nous n'échangions qu'un bref hochement de tête ; la taciturne vipère que j'étais n'avait aucune envie de frayer avec les Lions de ton espèce. Pourtant, lentement mais sûrement, tu as détruit la carapace. Là où tous les autres s'étaient brisés les dents, tu as persévéré. A travers ces minis messages, griffonnés à la hâte aux coins de mes manuels, tu ne me racontais que de banales anecdotes ou tes plus grandes victoires face à Ombrage ; mais quelque chose en toi me faisait y répondre de plus en plus longuement. Manipulateur que tu étais, tu as su comment me faire abaisser armes et défenses face à ton sourire mutin.

Mais je refusais toujours de me compromettre plus et pendant des mois, ces brefs échanges épistolaires par livres de potion interposés ne sont pas allés plus loin. Lorsque je te croisais dans les couloirs lors de mes rondes nocturnes, je savourais ma position qui me permettait de te punir. Toi, toujours plus que ton frère. Étrangement, je ne vous ai jamais confondu, même lorsque vous cherchiez par tous les moyens à me rendre folle.

Tu piquais ma curiosité, et je me prenais à t'observer. La table des Gryffondors me paraissait être un autre monde. Fait de rires, de cris et de sourires. Chez les Serpentards, je peinais à retrouver cette franche et sincère amitié.

Leurs cris dehors, pareils à ceux des corbeaux. Ces corbeaux qui volent en cercle funèbre au dessus du parc depuis plusieurs jours. Je voudrais les tuer, tous. Ces gosses, d'être trop heureux. Heureux alors que la Terre elle-même semble s'être arrêtée de tourner. Heureux alors que je suis seule dans cette pièce où résonnent confusément le tic-tac affolé de l'horloge et les douloureux battements de mon cœur ; vivre sans toi fait plus mal que je ne l'avais pensé. Ces corbeaux, de se repaître de toute cette mort qui nous entoure encore. Ils étaient là, ce jour-là. Par dizaine, ils planaient au dessus de Poudlard en deuil. Ils volaient au dessus de ma tête, et leurs croassements cruels faisaient écho à mes cris. Ces cris inhumains qui sortaient de ma gorge, c'était tout l'Amour que je te portais.

Tu n'as pas oublié, cette nuit d'hiver où tout a changé ? Moi j'en tremble encore. Et je tremblais si fort, ce soir-là. Cassée, brisée. Éclatée en un millier de morceaux comme on brise une flûte de cristal dans un étau. La Grande Inquisitrice était un immense bourreau.

J'ai senti tes mains avant de voir ton visage. Dans le noir du couloir, tu aurais pu être n'importe qui. Mais c'était toi. Je savais que c'était toi. Ça ne pouvait être que toi. Tu as posé sur mes épaules tremblantes ta cape aux couleurs Gryffondors, et tu m'as emmenée dans une Salle que je n'avais jamais vue. A aucun moment ta main n'a lâché la mienne. Au milieu de mon délire, tu as été le roc sur lequel m'appuyer. Et à l'aube, tu me veillais encore. Cette nuit qui aurait dû me détruire m'a rendu plus forte.

Plus tard, tu m'avoueras que c'est lorsque tu as senti dans ton cou couler mes larmes silencieuses que tu as décidé de faire de la vie d'Ombrage un enfer.

Rien n'est plus triste qu'un souvenir heureux. Mais je ne pleure pas. Les Serpents n'en sont biologiquement pas capables, tu le sais bien. Le soleil commence à baisser. Putain d'hiver qui n'en finit pas. Je déteste l'hiver, je suis une fille du soleil. Tu te moquais de moi et de mon incapacité à rester dans le froid sans attraper une pneumonie. Est-ce ma faute si les reptiles sont des animaux à sang froid ? Toi, tu l'aimais cet hiver enneigé. Lorsque tu me revenais de tes entraînements, tu étais gelé. Tu trouvais fort amusant de te coller contre moi pour te réchauffer en me soutirant ma chaleur. Et invariablement, cela finissait sous les douches brûlantes de l'immense Salle de Bain à laquelle mon statut de Préfète nous donnait accès.

Je sens encore sur ma peau la douceur de tes mains, tes baisers enflammés. Sur mes cuisses, l'empreinte de tes doigts lorsque tu me plaquais contre la paroi de la douche. Je n'ai rien oublié de ce feu brûlant au fond de moi, ce brasier que tu allumais d'un simple regard à travers la Grande Salle.

Et toi, n'as-tu pas oublié ? Après cette nuit-là, plus rien n'a été pareil. Tu étais devenu ma planche de bois au milieu de la tempête, cette épaule qui m'empêchait de me noyer. Tu as explosé mes défenses. Et je n'ai plus pu vivre sans toi. Il a suffi d'un rien. Un regard, un sourire au détour d'un couloir, et le goût sucré de tes lèvres auxquelles je suis devenu accro.

Bien vite, notre relation a éclaté au grand jour. Je dormais presque tous les soirs dans ton lit, dans ton dortoir. La Vipère s'est faite féline. Et les lions m'ont bien vite acceptée. On ne refusait rien à Fred Weasley. J'étais folle de toi, et cela m'a définitivement coupé de ma Maison. Peu de Serpentards m'ont pardonné cette trahison. Chez les Serpents, on n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre Drago Malfoy.

Je crois que quelqu'un a ravivé la cheminée. Le « merci » s'éteint sur mes lèvres et je sens une douce main effleurer mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux, mais ce ne sont pas tes doigts. La douce voix de Mme Pomphresh me souhaitant bonne nuit se perd au milieu des souvenirs. Poudlard n'a pas vraiment changé depuis ton départ, tu sais. Les élèves rient toujours dans les couloirs, les Serpentards se battent toujours contre les Gryffondors et Miss Teigne coure toujours aussi vite après les imprudents qui bravent le couvre-feu. Mais rien ne peut y remplacer ton rire.

Est-ce que tu te souviens, de ces quelques mois de bonheur à Poudlard ? Jamais je n'avais rien connu de si intense. Je me réveillais sous tes baisers, m'endormais au creux de tes bras. J'apprenais les vrais sourires et l'amitié gryffondorienne. Je touchais du doigt ce que j'avais méprisé pendant sept ans, et j'aimais ça. Moi, la caustique et taciturne Préfète des Serpentards, je me prenais à apprécier la compagnie de ces traîtres à leur sang de Weasley et de tous les Rouges et Or en général. Discrètement, sans jamais m'imposer, j'étais là. Silhouette silencieuse et attentive, j'écoutais leurs conversations et leurs rires sans fin, me prenant parfois à sourire à leurs piètres blagues.

Jamais je n'avais cherché à m'imposer au groupe. Là n'était pas ma place. Même après avoir rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre – à tes côtés. Je saluais tes parents poliment, j'écoutais attentivement les réunions, y participant lorsque je pensais pouvoir être utile, j'observais le Trio d'Or se débattre sous le poids de monstrueuses responsabilité. Mais je gardais mes distances. Ma seule vraie place était dans tes bras. Tes bras pour lesquels j'avais tout abandonné. Maison, famille, amis. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle comprenait, mais la famille de mon père n'avait pas été aussi compréhensive. Mais je m'en moquais. Tu chassais tous les cauchemars, et malgré moi, ta famille m'avait définitivement adoptée. J'étais tienne, entièrement. Irrémédiablement.

Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question. Tu te souviens, de ce jour où je suis restée muette, incapable de te dire ce que tu étais pour moi ? Et bien ce soir, je sais. Tu étais mon commencement et ma fin. Tu m'as appris à vivre, je n'étais qu'un pantin entre tes doigts agiles. Le battement de mon cœur, la pulsation du sang dans mes veines, ne tenaient qu'à ton souffle. Cette vie que tu m'insufflais à chaque respiration, elle s'en est allée en même temps que toi. Tu as mis fin à ma vie en abandonnant la tienne, et je te hais pour ça Fred Weasley. Je te hais, de t'avoir trop aimé et de t'aimer encore, chaque jour d'avantage, et chaque nuit plus fort.


End file.
